Amnesia
by Beagairbheag
Summary: What if Frederick forgot? Post Persuasion story.
1. Chapter 1

_I think you might be able to work out from the title what this story is about. Multi chaptered, almost finished, new chapter every couple of days. Enjoy._

_And yes, I know I have other stories to be getting on with but its either ignore this and stare at the computer screen for hours trying to block this out and get on with the others, or have two (or more) separate documents opened and work on them all. Does that make sense?_

* * *

He stayed in Bath for another two weeks after the engagement was announced to their family and friends. Not wanting to leave her there alone and in the company of her family alone. And though he would not admit it aloud, he was also a touch nervous that Lady Russell might interfere in their plans once again.

He was eventually persuaded by Anne, to make the trip to Town to request a special licence, once she had agreed to return to Kellynch with the Musgroves and the Crofts to make the preparations. They had managed to complete a lot in the past fortnight and come the wedding day, all was expected to go without a hitch.

The ceremony would be a small one, neither one wanting to postpone the occasion for any reason such as waiting for certain flowers to come into bloom, nor for distant family members to make a couple of hundred mile journey. They had toyed with the idea of eloping, both old enough to marry without permission or consent, but both Sophia Croft and Anne's younger sister Mary had taken it upon themselves to be both equally excited and in anticipation of the wedding day itself, that they decided against the plan to travel north to Gretna in Scotland.

Five days previous he had escorted his sister, the Admiral and Anne in their coach, to the outer suburbs of Bath, sending them on their way back to Kellynch before turning his horse around and heading for Town.

He made it to London the following day, even with stopping for the night at a highway inn and replenishing both himself and his horse. Whilst he wanted to get there in good time, he wanted to get there in one piece.

Obtaining the special license had been fairly simple. He had pleaded his case before an agent of the Archbishop, made a financial donation towards one of the churches charity organisations and waited. Having been told to return the following day, he had taken up for the night in a local inn and waited it out till morning.

Arriving at the Archbishops dwelling house he was informed that his application was successful and after he had provided the correct payment, he had the license in his hands.

He decided against starting his travels that evening, preferring to walk the cobbled streets of London and purchase a gift or two. He had been unable to lavish many gifts on his fiancé in the previous two weeks, both of them more content to spend the time within one another's company rather than apart. Giving Frederick little time to scour the fine shops of Bath in search of that perfect gift.

He found it in a small shop down a side street in the centre of London. The blue sapphire necklace and earring set was an effective diamond in the rough amongst the various bits and bobs that lined clear glass cabinets within the shop. Those coupled with the singular piece or two he had picked up on his travels meant that he could surprise her for several days before their marriage. Something he had been wanting to do for a while now.

On the forth day he set out from London on his way back West to Kellynch. Again he stopped off for the night, unwilling to risk travelling through the night. They where not expecting him back so soon, and he could allow some time to be cautious in his travels without anyone worrying about why he was not back on time.

And here he was now, within five miles of Kellynch; within five miles of Anne.

The country lane his was travelling down was one he had passed many times before. It was one of the main thoroughfares into Kellynch and its surrounding area. The road was lined with trees on either side, the foliage around their bases wild and natural. A perfect place for the local wildlife to shelter in.

It was one of those creatures that started the next train of events.

An adder that had been resting in the sun on the side of the road was startled into wakefulness by the tremors created by Frederick and his horse and decided at that moment to dart across the small stretch of track right in front of the Captain and his horse.

The horse, usually of a stout and * character, reacted to the snake by rearing suddenly and unseating his rider from his saddle. Frederick, not anticipating the sudden movement, felt himself being lifted from his seat and flung a distance into the ditch on the side of the road.

He hit the ground with a solid thump, his head rebounded of a rock, and the darkness settled in.

//

He was found on the side of the road by a passing farmer and his son an hour or so later. Once the two men had determined that he was still alive, they loaded him carefully onto the back of their cart and wheeled him into the parish of Kellynch and the local surgeon's house.

The surgeon, upon seeing whom it was, urged the two men to continue on up to the main house whilst he worked on Frederick in the back of the cart.

When they reached the bottom path, the elder man sent his son on ahead to the house to alert them. When the cart had reached the front doors, half of the staff where waiting outside to help transfer the Captain inside and up to his room.

The current masters of the house, and Miss Elliot, where currently on a visit to the Musgroves at Uppercross and where not home when Captain Wentworth was brought into the house in the condition he was in. A servant with an urgent message was dispatched immediately to fetch them home.

Frederick did not wake till they had deposited him on the bed and had begun to stripe him of his outer set of clothes. He had become agitated then, fighting with them till the surgeon had managed to calm him. He was groggy, but having a patient was awake was much better than one who was not. He was able to make a more accurate appraisal of the injuries that Frederick had sustained and declare him to be ok, aside from the knock to his head that had left him with a terrible ache and a bit of swelling.

By the time the Crofts and Anne had arrived back at Kellynch, each in varying degree of panic and worry, the surgeon had finished upstairs and was waiting to intercept them at the foot of the stairs. Ready to allay their worries about their brother, brother in law, fiancé.

"He took a tumble from his horse," the surgeon said as he lead them up the stairs. "He has a nasty bump on his head, and some scrapes and bruises, but everything else seems fine. He had been up and talking to us for the last twenty minutes or so."

The surgeon knocked and pushed open the door to Frederick's room, entering before the others did. He went directly to his patients bedside, speaking to the man and making him aware of the guests that had entered his room.

They watched as Frederick opened his eyes and focused on them. His smile widened when his gaze fell upon his sister and her husband.

"Sophia," he said, his voice sounding a little worn but with a mild degree of surprise, as though he was not expecting her. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" she asked, coming to his side. "I have come to see you."

Anne came to a halt by the base of the bed, unsure of how she should be acting around him considering that he was laying in bed half dressed. The Admiral had taken his place behind his wife by the surgeon.

"Are you not going to say anything to Anne? You had her worried sick." Sophia asked him, looking between her brother and the woman standing at the foot of the bed.

Frederick looked at her and then back at his sister. His face blank, and Anne felt her heart speed up just that little bit.

"Frederick?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

He studied her for a long moment, his brow furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth several times before closing it without uttering a sound. Finally he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Have we met?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn this story for abducting my imagination and muse. Its distracting me from valid work I should be getting on with._

_I'll do you lot a deal; someone write me one 3000 word essay for tomorrow (on de-Stalinization), and I'll put up another load of chapters. OK?_

* * *

They sat silently in the drawing room while the surgeon remained upstairs and carried out another, longer inspection of his patient.

Anne and Sophia sat side by side on the settee, the younger gripping her friends hands tightly as they waited. She had been worried enough when news had come through about Frederick's accident, this new information, and the fact that he did not recognise her, terrified her.

Sitting beside her Sophia did her best to subtly calm Anne. She could feel small tremors emanating from her and heard Anne's short, rapid breaths as they sat waiting for the surgeon to emerge from upstairs and tell them what was going on.

Anne squeezed Sophia's hand and stood, unable to remain seated for much longer. She got up and walked to the large bay windows where the Admiral stood. Together they stood silently observing the outside world.

They all started when the door opened suddenly and the surgeon appeared at the door. Sophia had risen from her seat and he bade her to be seated again. Anne came to stand behind the settee, her hands gripping the back so fiercely that her knuckles turned white. She did not think that this was going to go well.

"Although I have never come across the condition myself, I believe that Captain Wentworth is suffering from some sort of memory loss," the surgeon began, rubbing his hands to together. "He likely suffered a severe head knock from being thrown from his horse and that has caused him to forget several things."

"But, he still remembers us." Sophia said, glancing at her husband who had moved closer.

"You have a younger brother Edward," the surgeon asked, "The same Edward Wentworth who was the clergyman of Monkford?"

"Yes, but that was nine years ago."

"To Captain Wentworth, that time is now."

"He believes he was travelling to see Edward, and that it is 1805?" Sophia exclaimed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock.

The surgeon nodded. "He is most confused as to why you are here. He states that he just received a letter from you two days ago from somewhere in the Indies."

"Oh lord," Sophia said, thinking it was a good idea that she was seated.

Anne was silent.

If Frederick believed he was on his way to see Edward at Monkford then in his mind they had yet to meet. It was no wonder that he did not recognise her earlier. Before her legs gave out, she sat down heavily on a nearby seat.

"I will have to do some research on the matter," the surgeon continued, "till I then I am loath to give a prediction on Captain Wentworth's outcome."

"Do you think he will recover?" the Admiral asked, his hand resting on his wife's shoulder in comfort.

"There is a possibility." The surgeon admitted. "But then there is the chance that he might not. I will dispatch several letters to town, to see if anyone can offer any assistance in the matter. Till then I can only advise you to speak with him, try to remind him of the present day but do not force him to accept the date. If it is possible, surround him with people that he knew at that time. It might help him to recollect." He paused and looked around the room, his gaze falling upon Anne, whom had grown pale and silent. "I understand this will be a difficult time for all of you," he said. "If I can be of any more help, do not hesitate to contact me."

He made a short bow then and left the room. They heard him exit the house a few moments later.

The room was silent. Not a word was spoken, as they all took in what had been said to them.

"Edward should be sent for," Sophia said eventually. "If it is him Frederick believes he was on his way too visit with him, then perhaps Edward will help him remember the events that occurred while he was a guest of Edwards and bring him forward several years."

Anne felt her heart speed up a little then. If Frederick where to remember his time here almost nine years ago, would he remember the good times that they spent together, or the bad? It pained her to think that the ache could be new for him, that he might have to live through that yet again.

Getting up from her seat, Sophia left the room, obviously to find some paper and script a letter to her younger brother. Moving from his place behind the settee, the Admiral paced across the floor to a table set along the wall and poured two small glasses of wine from the decanter of wine sitting there. He gave one to Anne before sitting in a seat opposite her and regarding her.

She looked up at him and gave a timid smile.

"I will be alright," she said, trying to reassure herself and the Admiral.

"Forgive me for saying so my dear, but you do not look fine."

Anne took a drink for her glass, having to use both hands to steady it. The Admiral removed from her grasp and placed it on the chair side table so that she not spill it. "I will be fine."

The Admiral looked at her sceptically. "Really," she said to him, though she was sure he did not believe her. She was not really sure she believed it herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Although the fic is called Amnesia, from the limited research I have done on the condition, the word was not coined until sometime in the 1860's. So it personally wont appear in the general body of the story._

_The idea for this story was not originally born from anything to do with Amnesia itself, but from another form of memory loss that effects millions of people throughout the world - Dementia, and its sister in crime, Alzheimer's. Both evil, life destroying illnesses._

_Unlike real life, we're going to have a happy ending in this story. Though I'm going to throw you all one day by writing a horrible, heart retching, sob story. Not today though._

* * *

Riding down the lane towards the great house at Kellynch, Edward Wentworth could not help but compare it to a time nine years previous when, newly arrived in the parish, he had made his way to Kellynch Hall to formally introduce himself to the family there.

As luck would have it, the head of the household had been absent that day and he had been greeted by the second eldest daughter. A meeting he had greatly valued throughout his time in the parish, even with the unfortunate circumstances that had occurred more than six months before his time there was up.

His luck was in this time as well. Rounding the corner he spotted a lone figure in the lower part of the Hall's gardens. He had not seen her in almost eight years, but he was certain of who it was. He turned his horse around and headed in that direction.

He dismounted his horse at the gate and left him tried there, near to a water bucket so that he might drink and refresh himself from the ride down from Shropshire. He had ridden harder than perhaps he should have, but the message from his sister Sophia and its contents had left him with no doubt that his presence was required in Somerset as soon as possible.

She was walking amongst the trees and flowers, taking her time and attempting to enjoy the afternoon sun before it disappeared for the day.

He walked towards her slowly and gave her time to notice him. It had been eight years since they had been in one another's company and while he still considered her a friend, he did not know how she would react to him now.

He needn't of feared. As soon as she became aware of another person in the garden area, she turned. On observing who it was, her face broke into a wide smile, one he was certain had not graced her features for several days.

"Mr Wentworth."

"Please Miss Elliot. Let us not stand on ceremony," he said, holding his hand out in greeting. "It is Edward."

"Then you know it is Anne, and not Miss Elliot."

"Old habits are hard to break Anne." He took a close look at her. "How are you?"

"As it has already been pointed out to me, I would be lying if I said I was fine, but I am coping."

"How is he?"

She smiled. "He is Frederick from nine years ago. Young, carefree, jubilant. He is confused as to why Sophia is here and you are not, and he does not know who I am."

"And he does not remember anything in between? Not even the accident?"

Anne shook her head, "No."

Edward shook his head sadly. "Has the surgeon given you any further news?" he asked, taking Anne's arm and directing her towards a stone bench set amongst the flowers. The letter from Sophia has been short in length but she had mentioned that the local surgeon was intent on finding out as much as he could in order to help Frederick.

She sat gratefully. "He is still waiting to hear back from some colleagues in London, but he has been back everyday to chart Frederick's progress."

"And has there been any?"

"His memory has not got any better but his physical injuries have improved. They hope to have him up and walking about tomorrow."

"Have you seen him since the first night?" Edward asked, knowing that she had been present shortly after his brother had woken up and that he had not known who she was.

"No," she said. "Your sister has mentioned my name to him several times but he still has no recollection of who I am and I did not think it a good idea to enter his bedchamber anymore since he doesn't know me."

"Perhaps my being here will help," Edward suggested hopefully, confused to see that Anne's face dropped instead of perking up. "Anne?"

"Not all of his visit here was a happy one," she said, turning to him. "What if he remembers, but only remembers the rejection and heart ache that followed? I do not know if I can go through all that again. I do not know if I could make him relive it again."

"It wont come to that Anne," Edward said, taking her hand and holding it between two his own. "Even when he was ranting and raving after that incident happened, his love for you was still there. It was his pride that took the hit, and he did not cope well with that."

"It was not a good time for either of us, I would just rather spare him the pain of having to go through it all again."

"You'd let him remain the way he is?" he asked, and Anne pulled her hand from his, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Perhaps we can start over again?" she suggested. "But even as I say that it sounds ridiculous. Who am I to deny him his memories, both good and bad?"

The sat together in silence for awhile. Edward handed her a handkerchief when he noticed her trying to wipe away her tears without him noticing. She whispered her thanks and dabbed at her eyes.

"I knew this would happen," she said quietly and he looked at her.

"Not this exactly," she continued, her voice void and distant. "But something like it."

"No one could have predicted this Anne," he told her.

He was worried by the look on her face and the tone of her voice. It sounded to him as though she was giving up, and he'd be damned if he let his brother make a mistake like this a second time, even if he did have a loss of his memory at this time. He would not allow Frederick do this, not to a woman whom Edward already counted as his sister.

"No one gets a second chance at happiness," she said quietly, her tone final and unwavering. Her face gave her away however, as it crumpled and the tears streamed from her eyes.

"Oh Anne," Edward said, gathering his arm about her and pulling her towards him so that she might cry out her frustrations and worry upon his shoulder, for it was all he could offer her at this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_You know when I said this was almost finished…yeah, I told a little white lie. I have the last twoish chapters finished (debating on an epilogue) and now my muse is threatening to move on with yet another story! Thank god Uni is over except exams, or I'd never cope._

_A Forgotten One - My sentiments exactly, however, I am terrible at titles so if you (or anyone else) has any suggestions I would love to hear them as I am not beyond changing it._

* * *

When the knock sounded at the door he feigned sleep.

The door opened quietly and a voice called his name, but he did not answer. Satisfied that he really was asleep, the servant entered the room and took his breakfast tray away. As they closed the door gently behind them, Frederick's eyes snapped open and he threw the covers off. He emerged from the bed fully dressed and ready to depart on his mission.

It had been a week since he had had his accident, and a week since he had woke but they where still treating him as though he might fall apart at any moment. He was sick of spending his days cooped up in his room, in his bed - for they hardly let him leave it - and decided that if they where not going to allow him to go outside, then he would do it himself.

It had not taken that much planning. His clothes where still hanging up in the cupboard and others in the chest of doors. After his breakfast that morning he had gone to great efforts to show his brother that he was still tired and had said to Edward when he left, that he might take a nap.

He dressed quickly after his brother left and settled himself back under the covers of his bed to await whoever entered the room again.

The servant would let his sister know that he was asleep and hopefully no one would check his room again until just before lunch. He had yet to decide whether he would be back by then or not. But first he had to make it down the stairs and out without getting caught.

Before leaving the room he stuffed several pillows under the covers and attempted to arrange them into a shape mimicking a body. Looking at his work he did not think it would fool anyone close up, but over by the door it looked passable. Especially to a servant. Should either of his siblings call then the alarm would be raised in no time at all.

Moving quietly down a staircase at the far end of the corridor he felt his eyes drawn to a portrait that hung halfway down the wall. A mother with her young family of three daughters, sat in motionless poise. He stood for several moments examining the picture and its subjects, the eyes of the woman captivating him and suggesting to him that they might be acquainted.

It was entirely possible, he thought. He did not have that inkling though, the one he got when the servants moved about the room, where he knew he must know them, having stayed at his sisters for several months now but could not name them or even remember seeing them before.

Checking that he was still alone in that part of the house he pondered on the picture a while more, and the more he looked, the more he believed that the artist that been able to capture his subjects in character. The eldest girl stood slightly away from her mother, and she was examining a sheet of drawing paper on the table with such an air that Frederick decided that it must be one of her own and she had taken to admire it.

The youngest child was perhaps no more than eight or nine and half stood, half leant on her mothers lap as though she was of wont to be included but too impatient to stand about and let it be done. He imagined there had been a lot of tempting that had been done to keep her there, possibly the promise of a new ribbon or bonnet.

The middle daughter stood at the back of her mothers chair, a hand resting delicately on the woman's shoulder in a token of warmth and comfort. In her other hand, draped loosely at her side, she held a small book. She looked relaxed and he imagined she was the calmest of the three; not quick to temper nor sulk. She was almost the most like her mother, though not as beautiful.

A noise from down the hall startled him and he continued down the stair. He crept past the entrance to the kitchens and out of the back door.

Freedom was his.

*****

Anne had gone for a walk after breakfast hoping that the walk would allow her to think things through fully. It had been a week since he had woken and yet he still did not remember. While she continued to remain optimistic that he would get better, each day that went by without him regaining anything, was a blow and she felt it keenly.

The walk around the garden cleared her mind and she found herself walking a well known path which took her to a wooden bench set beneath a wealth of trailing flowers, each having made their way up and along a cane trellis.

She sat there for a long time, lost in the sights and smells around her. It was not until he was almost upon her that she noticed his presence.

"Captain Wentworth," she said in greeting. As much as she would enjoy conversing with him, she was wary and she was quite glad she was already seated for fear that her legs might give way. She did not know how this meeting was going to turn out.

He smiled, a full smile that lightened his face up and made his eyes sparkle. "I see we are at a disadvantage ma'am, for you know who I am, but I do not know who you are and I apologise if we have met before, I am having a few problems with my memory at the moment."

He was so carefree and genuine that she could not help but responding in like and she smiled for the first time in days. It seemed as though he had forgotten their meeting just after his awakening the night of his accident.

"I am aware of that Captain," she said to him before holding out her hand, which he took, gently grasping at her fingers. "My name is Anne Elliot."

He frowned for a second as he bowed over her hand, and she held her breath that her name might awaken something in him. "Elliot?" he repeated. She nodded. "Is that not the name of the family whom my sister and the Admiral are renting Kellynch from?"

She let out a small sigh of disappointment. "It is sir."

"And you are staying here?"

"For now."

He did not let her hand go as he took a seat beside her, and only noticed when she gave it a little tug. "Sorry," he said, letting her go. "Are you my sisters guest then? That can not be easy for you," he said to her when she nodded in response.

His expression changed suddenly, and she was about to suggest they return in doors when he spoke. "You aren't my brothers wife, are you?" he question.

"No," she said, "I know your brother, but I am not his wife."

"Thank god for that," he said, before catching her expression and blushing, "Begging your pardon ma'am, but I would have been mighty surprised had you said yes. You are not my brothers type."

Anne felt the burn on her cheeks, but a slight delight when he also had to turn away as well, his cheeks equally as stained. They where silent together for some time till he stood suddenly and bounced upon his feet in front of her.

"So what say you ma'am?" he said, his expression nothing but felicity and mischief. "Shall we risk disapproval by carrying on without being formally introduced to one another?"

"I do not think anyone will mind." Anne told him as she accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Are we already acquainted then?"

"We are," she affirmed. She laid her hand delicately on his arm and they set off around the lawns and gardens. The spring flowers where in bloom and created a lovely, scent induced scene. She might have enjoyed it more had Frederick been his usually self. She frowned at her own thoughts, he was his usual self, he just did not have all his faculties about him.

"You will excuse me, Miss Elliot, if I ask you about more than just the weather and how you find this flower and that, for I am determined to regain my full thought process and the memories that come with it. I hope you shall be able to help me."

"In any way I can, Captain." The surgeon had continued to call almost daily to chart Fredericks progress and to speak with them. He had schooled them on what, and how they could answer if he asked them a specific question, and she felt confident that she would be able to hold a conversation with him without shocking him in the process.

*****

Edward had been enjoying some mid morning tea with his sister and her husband, and thinking about when he might get back to his, when he had walked to the window and spotted them out together.

"You said Frederick was sleeping, Sophy?" he asked, raising his cup to his lips and attempting to reign in a smirk.

"Yes. You said yourself that he was fatigued this morning. I thought it best to let him rest"

"Some fatigue," Edward muttered.

"What did you say Edward?" Sophia asked, coming to stand by him as he placed his cup down on the table.

"I said, I do not think he is that tired," and he pointed out of the window and to the two figures that where walking around the garden, arm in arm.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is going to be finished as soon as possible. I'm determined…but also very, very easily distracted. And not always by the right thing. I have the final two chapters for this finished, all I have to do is get the in-between bit done._

_Loving the new organisation of the site. Its nice to have all the persuasion stories in one place. We have to get some more though, its looking far to thin in this section._

* * *

Several weeks passed slowly and the new beginnings of spring burst forth into summer with all the heat and humidity that a British summer can offer.

Frederick had yet to regain his full memory. Bits has come to him in fits and starts, and while he knew who Mr and Mrs Musgrove were, all his prior memories of Anne had yet to resurface. It worried those around him, though not too much, for he and Anne, it seemed, where treading the path of new love all over again and many around them where happy to witness this since their previous romance had been conducted with many a private look and with words that only they knew.

"Its like the first time they met," Edward remarked one afternoon to his sister and brother in law as they sat in the tranquil back gardens at Kellynch, enjoying the afternoon sun.

"The first time?" Sophy echoed, her attention wondering in the afternoon sun.

"When I had the curacy of the parish. Frederick fell for her almost instantly and was completely hooked when she asked him for his opinion on the situation in France," Edward explained, laughing a little at the image. "I compare it to that time because they seem so young and carefree with no wounded pride, dashed hopes or broken hearts between them."

"I did not even know that they had been previously acquainted till I had arrived at Kellynch. Frederick never mentioned her when we first spoke about moving here and it was not until I spoke with Anne and her sister that I learnt of a prior acquaintance."

Edward pondered this and very quickly formed a conclusion. "You will not know about there first engagement then?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"First engagement?"

Even the Admiral seemed to rouse himself at Edwards statement having previously appeared, to all intents and purposes, to be dozing under the protective shield of his newspaper.

"Back in the year six," Edward began, watching as the two people in question made an about turn and began to head back towards their party.

"What did he do?" the Admiral asked.

Edward sighed. "Apart from acting spontaneously and like a man very much in love, he did nothing. It was Anne who called it off."

"Nothing except act like a jumped up young guppy of a newly made commander I'd imagine."

"Was her family against it?" Sophy asked, sitting up in her chair, speaking over her husband and commandeering her elder brothers attention.

"I know that her father did not come out openly against the match, he gave his consent, though grudgingly, but it was made perfectly clear that in marrying him she would be marrying beneath her and cutting herself off from her family."

"But Frederick is a naval Captain, his prise money alone," Sophy began.

Admiral Croft patted her hand gently. "Remember my dear, he was not always so."

"But still," she tried, before Edward spoke over her.

"Sophy," he said, quietly but firmly. "They settled this all between them months ago. It would do more harm than good to go digging it all up. I merely mentioned it in case he does suddenly remember it and questions you." He cast a glance at his approaching brother and the woman on his arm. "I just hope the memories of reconciliation reappear first. For all our sakes."

* * *

Anne was worried.

Sitting alone in the front sitting room at Kellynch for several hours whilst the rest of the inhabitants went to visit some cousins who lived nearby, she had come to the conclusion, after much thought and deliberation, that she was worried.

Worried in general about the current situation but more specifically about whether Frederick was ever going to regain the full capacity of his memory, and about where it would leave her if he did not. She was even more worried when she searched her own self and found that she would be willing to live as she was, with a partial, half formed Frederick and instantly chastised herself thoroughly.

There was no memory of the past and its indiscretions, none of the heartache, but it left Frederick a changed man. Gone where the experiences that shaped him from a young reckless man into the sturdy, confident Captain that he was today.

She wanted that man back.

* * *

Frederick spent the whole day ill at ease.

There was no apparent reason for it, but he just could not settle. On the ride to and from the small village ten miles from Kellynch where his relatives lived, he longed to be anywhere but in the carriage where he was. A horse might have been better but he had been strictly forbidden from riding. Not by the doctor, who thought that perhaps such a familiar activity might help him, but by his sister who would not see him ride again till he was himself.

The family they had visited had been glad to see him, the younger unmarried daughters perhaps too much, and had made him welcome, perhaps dotting on him more than they might have done had the situation not been as it was.

He longed to be back at Kellynch. To be back with Anne, who had decided to stay at home and catch up on correspondence.

Anne. Both Edward and Sophy had told him that he knew her very well. That it was her family who rented them Kellynch. They told him lots of things but he had the feeling that they had forgotten to mention something very important pertaining to Anne. And perhaps his relationship to her.

She seemed occasionally nervous around him, and eternally expectant. What she was expecting, he did not know but he knew he would love to give her what she wished, but even she avoided his questions about their prior acquaintance merely saying that they knew one another many years ago and had recently been in one another's company again.

There was something he wasn't being told, and he was determined to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

_Third to last chapter. Woohoo!_

_The next two chapters have been prewritten and are ready to post so watch out for them over the next few days. I'd really encourage you to come back for them as I'm really happy with the way they turned out._

_By the way, the following is a little angsty. Just thought I'd warn you now!_

* * *

He entered the house quietly by the back door, careful not to make too much noise.

Having convinced Sophy, with a little help from Edward, he had rode ahead of the party on horseback and reached Kellynch long before they would. The early beginnings of autumn where starting to show and though it was only early evening, the sun had begun to set.

He left his jacket hanging in the hallway, his gloves stuffed into a pocket and began his search of the house. It didn't take that long for him to find her. The drawing room, she had told him, had long been a place where she went to think and to mull over events that had happened. The large windows facing the gardens offered a scenic view of them and the hills in the distance. The large window seat set into the wall offered a comfortable resting place.

He opened the door quietly as not to disturb her. He paused at the door and smiled at the scene inside. She was sitting where he imagined she would be, looking out the window. A thoughtful expression on her face.

Just before he was about to enter the room and announce his presence, he suddenly had an image flash before his eyes. It was off the same room but there was some slight differences. The décor was changed and although Anne was still there she was wearing a different dress and looked younger.

He'd been in this room several times since the accident but never just with Anne, and he wondered if this was something from his past, some time that they had been together here.

"Frederick?" Her voice cut through the images darting in front of his eyes and brought him back to the present. He gave his head a shake, then looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I think I was remembering something."

Anne smiled widely at this. It was time he started to remember. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked. "I could order some tea."

He sat beside her but shook his head to the negative. "Sophy made sure I ate constantly all day. I'm afraid that if I had any more I'd need a new pair of trousers."

"You had a good day then?"

"It was fine, though I would much rather of spent the day here with people I knew. I'm afraid they treated me much like a foreign curiosity."

"I'm sure they where just concerned about you."

He opened his mouth to answer and a sharp pain flashed across his temple. Not expecting it, he gasped and raised his hand to his head. Images of a time gone by appeared in short, sharp bursts, forming a timeline of an event that he suddenly remembered with such clarity and intensity that it caused his chest to tighten painfully.

"_Flattered…much obliged…cant accept…my father…Lady Russell…no prospects…no money…I'm sorry."_

He started violently when her hand touched his arm. "Frederick?"

He stood from the couch and her hand fell back. Her eyes raked over him and she lip her lower lip. "What do you remember?" she asked fearfully. His behaviour in the last few moments had already convinced her that his newly recovered memory was not a good one.

His eyes sweep the room. "We've been here before."

Anne recollected where they where and became silent. Of all the things he could remember…

"You rejected me," he cried, pacing the room furiously.

"Frederick," she pleaded, her eyes wide and wet with unshed tears.

"Right here in this very room." He whirled round and faced her, his eyes dancing dangerously "I remember it all."

She couldn't hold his gaze and let hers fall to the floor. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Sorry!" he thundered. She flinched at the tone of his voice and her eyes fell shut, unable to look at him when he was in such a state. She had feared this would happen. Hoped that it would not, but feared that it would.

She got up and on shaky legs, walked to the door, leaving him standing by the fireplace. She could almost see the anger and hurt pouring off him in waves. The tension was clear to see, as was the way in which his balled fists shook as he attempted to remain, to a degree, calm.

Anne took a step through the door and then stopped. Turning, she placed a hand on the door knob and looked down at it as she spoke.

"I know this is not what you want to hear, nor want to believe, but I love you Frederick. I always have and always will. I just wish…," her voice broke and she struggled to continue. "I just wish you'd remember that." She fled then, closing the door firmly behind her and hurrying off upstairs least anyone see her tears.

She was far enough away that she failed to hear the anguished cry from the drawing room nor the sound of breaking glass as he tossed a cup across the room and onto the opposite wall, feeling none the better at seeing it smash into a thousand little pieces.

Frederick sunk down into a nearby chair and let his head drop into his hands. It was the same position that his brother found him in over an hour later.

"Frederick?" Edward questioned. Coming up beside him, he placed a hand on Fredericks shoulder, surprising him enough that he started and looked up at Edward with a glazed expression. "Are you alright?"

Frederick shrugged his hand off and stood, moving to the other side of the room before he spoke.

"You knew," he said simply, quietly, keeping his gaze fixed on the window and the dark world outside.

"Knew?" Edward echoed.

"About what she did to me."

A slow realisation came to Edward, though he prayed he was wrong. "Frederick," he began.

"Do not Frederick me, brother. You knew, all the time you knew about how she had rejected me and yet you say nothing. You allowed me to carry on with her as though nothing has happened."

"It was years ago Frederick," Edward tried to reason with him. "A lot has occurred during that time and this."

"I refuse to believe we have consoled our differences," Frederick spat. "I refuse to believe that I would ever, ever have anything to do with her ever again. She broke my heart. She humiliated me and played me for a fool. I was nothing more than a summer distraction to her. Something she could have a little fun with before discarding."

"If you believe that then you took a bigger knock to the head than we originally thought." Edward stood behind one of the chairs and gripped the back of it as his brothers words truly hit him, this was what he had feared would happen. His eyes suddenly went wide. "Where is Anne?"

Frederick snorted. "I don't know and I don't really care. I happen to hope that I never see her again" he said, walking to the dresser and pouring himself a glass of whiskey, downing a whole glass before pouring another.

Edward quickly developed a knot of worry in the pit of his stomach. "What did you say to her?"

Frederick took a swig then looked over at him. "Does it really matter?"

Edward realised then that he would not be getting a sensible word from his brother that night. He knew that Frederick was not likely to tell him what he had said to Anne and he doubted that she would enter into the same conversation willingly. Damn this whole situation, he thought.

"You're a fool Frederick," Edward said to him as he began to leave the room. "You're still missing eight or so years worth of memories, yet you choose to believe that you never changed, that your opinion on the situation, or the woman herself, has never changed? Its idiotic at least and I hope that some day soon you come to realise that, before its all too late."


	7. Chapter 7

This story is dedicated to my grandad who suffers from another form of memory loss and who, unlike Frederick, will never have the chance to reclaim those memories that he has lost. I miss the man that he was but love him all the same.

_"And its all coming back to me now…"_

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him.

He tore off his jacket, toed off his boots and sat down heavily on the bed. His head was spinning and no matter what he seemed to do, nothing seemed to work. Nothing got rid of it, nor stopped it.

Lifting his feet, he laid out on the bed, his head sinking deep into the duck down filled pillows. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. His hands came up to rest at his head, his palms on his forehead, fingers in his hair. He gently massaged them round, trying to work out the tension he was feeling.

Opening his eyes he absently gazed around the room, till his gaze fell upon one specific corner of the room and an object in it.

There was a bag hanging from the stand in the corner of the room.

It was a plain bag, as ordinary as bags go. Perhaps something he might take with him whilst riding, to store anything he might be taking with him or bringing back. It caught his attention, and all the swimming in his head seemed to dissipate as long as he held that bag in his sights.

Removing himself from the bed, he walked over to the stand and carefully removed the bag from its hanging, before carrying it back across to the bed. He sat down before looking inside.

As soon as he opened it and laid a hand upon the first object inside, he began to experience flashes in his mind; as quick and as sharp as a round from a rifle, they assaulted him. Dredging up memories and events forgotten, but not gone.

Pulling out a small velveteen covered box, he held it his hand for a moment, testing the weight and scrutinising the intricate jewellers mark on the box's lid. It mentioned an address in London and Frederick had a vague recollection of trailing down the streets of the capital in search of something. The entire memory slipped from his grasp however when he tried to look into it further.

Setting the bag on his lap he pried open the small box. His eyes widen as he took in the beautifully arranged sapphire necklace and earring set. The image of a neck, those jewels adorning it, settled in his mind but he could not, for all he tried, see a face.

Closing the box he set it aside. He would ponder about it later.

Sticking his hand back in the bag, he drew out a sheet of papers. There where several receipts. One for the jewellery, another couple for inns and public houses and two for amounts of money gifted to the church and its charities. He puzzled at them till he came to the last sheet of paper, the writing more styled and ornate, the paper thicker and of a better weight.

Everything seemed to click into place as he read the names on the paper in the context that they where mentioned. His return to England. The Musgroves. The ill fated trip to Lyme. Bath.

_Anne!_

It was as though someone had opened a set of flood gates to his mind. Where they had been partially opened before, allowing a single memory to slip through now and again, they where now fully opened and it all came rushing back to him like a rush.

The memories of the past intermingled with the events, conversations and his actions from the past month. Groaning loudly he jumped from the bed and began to hastily pull on his clothes. He ran from the room and down the stairs, appearing suddenly in the library much to the surprise of his sister and the Admiral.

"Frederick?" Sophia asked as he came to a halt in the doorway, his eyes wide and searching. The Admiral put down the papers he had been reviewing to observe his brother in law.

"Where is she?" he rasped.

"Who, Frederick?"

"Anne," he stressed, running a hand through is hair. He needed to find her.

The two occupants of the room looked at one anther. His behaviour was so different from what it had been only a short time before, but they had become used to his mood swings over the past couple of weeks.

"Frederick," Sophia began again.

"Sophy please," he begged, "Where is she?"

His sister sighed. "She has returned to her sisters at Uppercross. She is due to leave on Monday."

"Leave," he interrupted. "Where to? Why?"

"She has nothing to remain here for," the Admiral answered for him. The elder gentleman scrutinised the man in front of him, he had been out of sorts since the accident but this seemed altogether different. Perhaps the winds of change had blown in again. "Why should the poor girl stay around to see you flaunting with all the young women?"

Groaning in fraustration, Frederick ran from the room. Leaving both Sophy and the Admiral bewildered.

Frederick headed down the hallway and out into the stables. He saddled his horse quick and literally threw himself into the saddle, eager to be off. He rode as quickly as he dared, his memory of the accident that had started this whole row of events was fresh in his mind and he did not want to give Anne, nor his family, any more reason to be upset with him.

The road to Uppercross seemed longer than he remembered. Each second that passed felt like a minute instead and he fidgeted in the saddle with nervous energy. He had to hope that Anne would be able to forgive him for what he had said to her, for how he had treated her. It was a lot to ask and part of him would not be surprised if she refused to speak with him in fear of being on the end of another tongue lashing.

He arrived at Uppercross Cottage soon after, words and phrases circling in his head for he had no idea of what to say to Anne. How was he meant to apologise for his abhorrent behaviour? Would a simple sorry be enough? Probably not.

Much to his dismay when the maid opened the door she informed him that there was no one home. Charles and Mary had travelled with the elder Musgroves to Winthrop to put some final touches to the double wedding that would take place a week past this the coming Sunday.

Cursing his bad luck, Frederick stomped around the pathways around the cottage and the great house. The maid had suggested that they might return in the next hour or so and he decided to wait out their arrival. He was too apprehensive to go inside, so decided to take a walk around the gardens of Uppercross.

Rounding the corner of the house his eyes fell upon the greatest sight he had ever seen. Standing beneath a tree, leaning upon its trunk, was Anne.


	8. Chapter 8

_I think this is one of the most romantic things I have ever written…_

* * *

He strode determinately up to her. Not faltering in his step, nor in his expression.

She regarded him warily, not knowing what to expect. She had avoided him as much as possible within the previous week, not knowing how he would react to her presence and not wanting to endure another tongue lashing. Her heart ached enough.

When he continued on his path towards her, she stood, facing him head on. He made no move to change his path, nor slow down till he was almost upon her. He did not stop till he was directly in front of her.

She shifted her gaze to the ground, unable to look him in the eye. Not wanting to see the contempt and hurt in them that was completely aimed at her, and her alone. She did not have long to view the ground beneath her feet, as his hand came into view, and being placed under her chin, lifted her head so that she was facing him.

The range of emotions that where swirling in his eyes, caused her mouth to open in question but no words where admitted as his mouth came down upon hers. Caught by surprise, she froze for a moment before her eyes fluttered shut and her gave herself over to him.

Responding to the relaxation he felt spreading throughout her body, he gathered his arms about her, holding her in place against him and revelling in the fact he could once again hold her as such. Had he his way, he might never let her go again.

Neither knew how long they stayed as such for no one was around to interrupt them, and for that they where glad. Much would be needed to be said, but for now they took comfort in one another's arms.

When they finally parted her gaze fell again to the ground. His present behaviour was so different from how he had been acting over the past month and she did not know what was to come next. She felt a steady stream of tears rain down her cheeks as she waited for him to do something.

He tilted her head and tenderly wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I am so sorry," he murmured, placing feather light kisses along her cheeks, temple and the crown of her head as he grasped her to him and she buried her head in his shoulder. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and rocked her gently as she finally succumbed to the sobs that had been threatening to overwhelm her.

He spoke to her whilst she let out some of the emotion she had been harbouring since this whole incident started. Afterwards she could not recall what he had said, more soothed by the tone of his voice rather than the words in which he said to her.

"Is it really you?" she muttered quietly. Her hand, that had been resting around his waist, slowly travelled up his body and she drew the backs of her fingers along one side of his cheek before moving to cup the other. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

"It's me," he told her, quickly turning his head to kiss the inside of her palm before settling back into her touch. He had missed this. He had not known for a while that it existed, but he now felt the loss that had been.

"Anne," he breathed out. Longing and want, love and adoration, apology and need all expressed in one single word. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her, "Marry me?" he asked.

"Perhaps you are not as recovered as you thought," she said with a smile as he took both her hands in his and raised them to his chest, holding them in place firmly over his heart. "I have already accepted."

He nodded. "I know," he said, before he could dipping his head for another quick kiss. "But I was thinking about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Why not? Edward, I am sure, would be honoured to perform the ceremony and we have the special licence. Anne," he said, the strength of his voice alone calling all of her attention. "I do not want to wait. If this incident has taught me anything, it is that I should not wait to accomplish the things I most desire in my life, and you, my dearest, sweetest Anne, I desire nothing more that to make you my wife."

There where tears in her eyes again, and as he gently wiped them from her cheeks, they shared a small laugh as she did the same for him.

She swallowed thickly, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Who could be in of any doubt as to what followed? When two young people, so adamantly and emphatically in love as they where with one another, set out to marry the very next day, it was certain to come to pass.

The affair was a small and intimate one, with only the family of each party and a few close friends being present in the small church at Kellynch. Being currently in Bath, the father of bride was unable to attend and do his duty but sent a very proper letter wishing the couple of the best.

The duty of giving Anne away fell to her brother in law, a charge that Charles took to heart and preformed to the greatest of his ability. He was extremely fond of his sister in law and very glad to see her finally happy. Wentworth, he thought, could have done no better than had he married one of Charles' own sisters.

Though not usually an overly emotional woman, Sophia Croft found herself with tears in her eyes throughout the whole service. She could not completely describe the feeling that seeing her youngest brother finally married and so utterly in love with the woman that he was at that moment pledging is life to, but it felt something akin to what she had experienced on her own wedding day.

She found an unlikely ally in Mary Musgrove who, after being applied to the previous day, had taken to the task of making arrangements and making sure that everyone knew their place, and now took tremendous pleasure in having both a sister married and so many people saying what a wonderful service it was. She too had tears of joy littering her face and the two woman stood side by side as their families where joined.

None could be happier, or in more bliss, than the couple themselves. It had taken them over nine years to reach this point, but as he admitted to her later on that evening, he believed that they had been destined to end up at this point.

"I did not think it possible," he said, "as for years I harboured such a deep resentment towards you, but it was always there and it took being in your company again, to seeing you and hearing you, to the events in both Lyme and Bath that finally made me see it. You where always the only one for me and one way or another, I was always going to make my way back to you."

"Do you think you could have been happy?" she asked, "With someone else?"

He pondered for a moment, "Some degree of happiness, I think I could have experienced, but nothing on this scale and there would never have been a love like this." He kissed her forehead, slowly trailing kisses down the side of her face and jaw line to her lips, "Never like this."

* * *

_Phew…was that a chapter, or was that a chapter?_

_I have to honestly say, I think this is one of the best chapters I have ever written. Especially the first section. I just read it aloud and wow. Made me all excited._

_Thank you all for staying with me through this. I know I promised it was going to be finished fairly shortly after I started posting but, as usual, my muse decided to move on, but not before finishing the last two chapters. Life sucks like that, doesn't it?_


End file.
